An hour after we met I knew he was the one
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: [One-shot] A story about how Tom and Kate met.


I noticed there weren't manny (actually i didn't notice ones at all) stories about Tom and Kate,

So I decided to do a little one shot about they met :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or it's characters

so this is different from my Sound of music and Mary Poppins (probably don't know my other stories if you are a new reader) theme thingy but i decided to go with something different, i will continue the rest though but i got some ideas for this after watching both 1 and 2 on Netflix a couple of times this week :)

so this fandom is kinda new for me...

this was probably one of my favorite movies when i was a kid, my mom, my dad, my brother and me would watch it all the time, i think we even owned part 1 on vhs, yes we were kinda old school i guess, all the other kids already owned dvd players but no we went with the vhs :) ok, i'm rambling...

hope you like this one shot thingy :)

* * *

Kate Gilbreth walked through the halls of Illinois Polytechnic University. She was making her way to the football field to interview the Stallions for the school paper. Why was she doing this again? When she agreed to do it it didn't seem so scary. Oh well, she wanted to become a sports reporter so why not start here. _oh help!_ She had to take quotes from eleven tall, probably handsome, football players from whom at least half of it were al seniors. She had her notebook and pencil tightly clutched to her chest. she was making up some additional questions in her head when she didn't notice the guy walking away from the field towards the the locker room. "Ouch!" She winced as she and her papers made her way to the floor.

"oh! i'm sorry, are you alright?" he held out his hand for her to take. "yes, i'm fine, I should've watched where I walked that's all" She took his hand letting him pull her back up "we don't get manny girls here unless they are cheerleaders," _Well She doesn't really look like a cheerleader, she looks pretty enough __though _"or if you're boyfriend is on the team"

"Oh I'm not a cheerleader" She said with a small chuckle. _Me, a cheerleader? No thank you! _"_And, I eh... don't have a boyfriend" am I blushing? no Please don't blush now! _"I'm with the-" "-school paper" Tom finished her when he noticed her papers. Neither one of them noticed that they were still holding hands "Oh, wait let me get those for you" He let go of her hand kneeling down to get her papers "Oh you really don't have to!" Kate said kneeling down with him also getting her papers. They both got back up when they got all the papers. He gave her his part of the papers. "Tom Baker" He introduced himself "Kate Gilbreth" Tom noticed he still had her pencil in his hands. He moved his hand up and put the pencil behind her ear his hand softly grazing her cheek. "so you don't loose it" He smiled up at her. Oh how handsome he looked with his short chestnut brown hair, dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. Oh how beautiful she looks with her long blonde hair and her soft hazel eyes(1). "eh, I'm... eh doing an interview with the team on the final game, I... eh could start with you?" She tried to get out still in a daze about the whole pencil thing. "Okay, sound good!" He motioned for her to sit on a bench on the side of the field.

"So tell me something about yourself" Kate started as she sat down one the bench "Well i'm team captain, I'm a senior, this is the championship game, i really have confidence in the team, i know we're going to win!" He said while she started to write. "Oh or more about me personally? Well I like football, how obvious," He chuckled pointing at his uniform "I want to become head coach here someday, I have seven brothers and sisters, so i want to have a big family with, call me crazy, eight kids, Well that's if the right girl comes along" He scratched the back of his neck letting out a nervous laugh. Kim smiled as she continued writing. "it's not that crazy, I want it too you know, eight kids, well if the right man comes along" _Did she just say that out loud? _She covered her mouth with her hand her pencil dropping on the ground. "Oh... I wasn't really... I... You probably didn't... that was just totally irrelevant... to the interview..." She blushed as she looked down straightening the imaginary wrinkles in her pale blue sweater. "Thanks for not calling me crazy," He smiled as he handed her the pencil she dropped "I don't mind hearing it, I like your voice, and your honesty" He chuckled "Tell me more about you," He saw her hesitating "Please?" he added giving her a sweet smile "Well I'm a freshman, I'm 18, after school I want to become a sports reporter," She stopped momentarily to look at him, looking for a change in expression when she mentioned the wanted to become a sports reporter but he just kept smiling listening thoughtfully "My only sister died when i was 9, so I want a big family, eight to be exact" She smiled up at him, she couldn't believe she told him about her sister, she rarely talked about it with anyone. But she felt so comfortable with him even for having just met him. "And I want a dog, a" "_American_ Bulldog"(2)They both laughed when they said the last two words at the same time. Another thing in comment._  
_

They kept talking about all kinds of things, things that didn't even had anything to do with the actual interview. They talked about his siblings, her sister, their hopes and dreams, their interests, how Kate liked writing, how Tom liked games. It seemed like they've known each other years. An instant connection. Love at first sight, if that even existed. They were totally caught up with each other as if the world around them just seemed to slowly fade away. "Hey Baker! You're coming or not?" They were pulled out of their conversation when the coach yelled for Tom. "Oh what about, the interview? guess we got a little caught up in our conversation... eh... an hour can go by fast when you have such good company, didn't know an hour has past already" He gave her a sheepish grin. They both stood up "Well that means I'll have to come back tomorrow" She said with a teasing grin "Yes, You just do that," He smiled as she walked away "I'll... eh... I'll be there!" he called after her "Good!" she replied smiling as she looked back at him before moving along.

Yes.

An hour after she met him, she knew he was the one.

* * *

So i hope you liked it! This is just a quick thing so don't mind the spelling errors i'm going to fix those later :)

(1) I could't find out what Bonnie Hunt's (kate) eye color was but from pictures it looked pretty close to a hazel kind of color so i sticked with that :)

(2) The dog they have in the movie is an American Bulldog (fun fact :p

Please review! they make me happy :)


End file.
